Super Smash Bros Clash
by Shadow Aura 64
Summary: A bunch of random fights between Smash Bros. characters. Not much else to it.
1. Meta Knight & Kirby VS DK & Diddy

All characters owned by Nintendo, Rare, or whatever.

* * *

Meta Knight looked over the Galaxia. It glimmered in the afternoon sunlight. He turned to his right, where his friend and ally Kirby was standing.

"I thank you for your assistance," Meta Knight said in his deep voice. Kirby nodded.

"Happy to help," he said cheerfully. Meta Knight turned his attention back to the Galaxia.

_"A fine blade..." _he thought to himself. Two barrels appeared in front of Meta Knight and Kirby. They shook violently. Meta Knight gripped his sword tightly. "Here they come!" he said. Donkey Kong and Diddy burst out of the barrels. Diddy ran at Kirby, but he jumped over the monkey, and kicked him in the back of the head. Donkey Kong charged at Meta Knight, but he swung his cape, and disappeared. "Fool!" he said as he reappeared behind Donkey Kong and slashed his back. The two simians faced their opponents angrily.

"Think you can hold them off for a bit?" Meta Knight asked, not taking his eyes off his enemies. Kirby nodded, and took out his hammer. Meta Knight dashed to the back wall, where a small control panel sat. He quickly pushed in some buttons. "Come on..." he muttered.

Kirby smashed Donkey Kong over the head with the hammer, used it to propel himself into the air, and kicked Diddy in the face. Diddy lashed out at Kirby with his tail, grabbing his foot, and slamming him into the ground. Donkey Kong jumped over Kirby, and smashed him with two fists. Kirby slowly got up, leaning on his hammer for support.

"You're nothing!" Donkey Kong snorted, and swung his arm around, gathering his energy.

"There!" Meta Knight said as he pushed one final button on the control panel. The ground they were all standing on flew into the air. Donkey Kong fell over before he could deal the finishing blow to Kirby. Diddy tried to keep his balance.

"What's happening?" he shouted. The flying platform came to a stop. Diddy and Donkey Kong looked around. They were on the Halberd.

"You're on my home turf now," Meta Knight said, brandishing his sword. Donkey Kong gritted his teeth.

"It won't make a difference," he said. "This fight is over!" He charged at Meta Knight, and kicked him. Meta Knight quickly regained his balance, and tried to slash the gorilla, but he jumped back, and spun into Meta Knight. Kirby punched Diddy in the chest repeatedly, then kicked him into the air. Diddy punched Diddy with both fists, then kicked him. Kirby took out both his hammer and his scimitar. Diddy's eyes widened as he stepped back. Kirby brought the hammer down, but Diddy managed to jump out of the way. Kirby tried to slash Diddy with his blade, but the monkey jumped out of the way, and threw a banana peel at Kirby's feet. Kirby ran forwards, but slipped on the banana peel, dropping his weapons. Diddy kicked him in the face, then whipped Kirby with his tail. Diddy tried to whip Kirby again, but he managed to catch his tail.

"Gotcha!" Kirby said as he flew into the air. He returned to the Halberd, slamming Diddy into the ground. The monkey slowly got up. Donkey Kong punched Meta Knight into the air, then jumped up to meet him. He smashed the swordsman into the ground, then kicked him in the face. Meta Knight stabbed Donkey Kong in the leg, then kicked him in the face as he jumped up. A Bob-omb appeared next to Donkey Kong. He quickly grabbed it, and threw it at Meta Knight. He tried to jump over it, but was caught in the explosion. He was sent flying into Kirby. They were surrounded by the simians.

"Ugh... How're you holding up?" Meta Knight muttered.

"Been better," Kirby said with a grimace. "You?"

"We might be in trouble," Meta Knight said.

"Damn right you're in trouble," Donkey Kong said.

"You're finished!" Diddy said happily.

"When this is over, we're gonna-" Donkey Kong started to say before Meta Knight stabbed him in the chest.

"Now!" Meta Knight yelled. Kirby kicked Diddy in the face, then jumped above Donkey Kong. He turned into a brick, and fell on the gorilla.

"That... does it!" Donkey Kong growled. Right as Kirby was turning back to normal, Donkey Kong pounded him into the ground. Diddy jumped over, and pointed his Peanut Popgun at Kirby's face.

"No!" Meta Knight yelled as he flew over. Donkey Kong spun around, and hit Meta Knight with the Giant Punch he has previously charged up. Meta Knight was sent flying.

"Go!" Donkey Kong urged. "Kill him!" Kirby's eyes widened as Diddy charged the shot. He struggled to break free, but it was too late.

"Die!" Diddy yelled as he shot Kirby in the face, right as he escaped from his prison. Kirby's lifeless body silently fell off the Halberd. Donkey Kong snorted.

"Pathetic," he said.

"You... haven't won... yet..." a voice muttered. Donkey Kong and Diddy turned around to see Meta Knight slowly climbing back on the Halberd. His mask has broken, revealing his face. The simians laughed.

"What the Hell are you supposed to be?" Donkey Kong chortled. Meta Knight flew at the gorilla, and started spinning, trapping him in his Mach Tornado. Donkey Kong was sent flying, but he managed to recover. Diddy stepped back nervously.

"How did you survive that...?" he asked.

"You're nothing," Meat Knight said. "I'll never be defeated by the likes of you!" He disappeared, and reappeared in front of Diddy. Meta Knight slashed the Monkey across the chest. Donkey Kong tried to hit Meta Knight from behind, but the Combo Cannon lashed out its arm, sending Donkey Kong flying through the stratosphere.

"Give up," Meta Knight growled.

"Never!" Diddy said as he clenched his small fists in fury. Meta spread his wings, and pointed the Galaxia at Diddy.

"The come and fight me with all you've got!" he said. He flew at Diddy, and tried to kick him, but he blocked the attack, then jumped on Meta Knight, attacking his bare face repeatedly. He managed to knock Diddy off, and flew into the air.

"Get down here!" Diddy called as he took out his Peanut Popgun again, and started to charge it. Suddenly, a Smash Ball appeared to Meta Knight's left. Diddy turned his attention to the item, and shot it.

"No!" Meta Knight yelled. The shot hit the Smash Ball, but instead of breaking it, sent it in Meta Knight's direction. He slashed it, breaking it open, and filling him with power. Meta Knight strengthened his grip on the Galaxia. "It's over..." he murmured as he flew at Diddy. The monkey tried to run away, but Meta Knight caught up. "You never should have come here... You fool..." Diddy jumped over Meta Knight and started running the other way, but the platform they were on rose up once again.

"Ah, crap," Diddy said. Meta Knight flew at him one last time, and swept his cape over Diddy.

"Know my power!" he bellowed. He delivered a rapid succession of slashes at unimaginable speed. Diddy was sent flying, falling down to earth. The platform returned to the Halberd. Meta Knight walked over to the edge of the ship, and peered down.

"Victory... is my destiny."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, here's a series I might put some effort into. I apologise if anyone has already used the title "Super Smash Bros. Clash." I couldn't be bothered to check every damn story, and, let's face it, there aren't that many synonyms for "fight." Anyway, I hope that you didn't find my writing too terrible. If you have a request you'd like to see me ruin, feel free to ask!


	2. Lucas VS Bowser

All characters are owned by Nintendo, etc, etc.

* * *

Lucas walked along the empty streets of New Pork City. He looked around nervously. His Rope Snake peered out of his pocket.

"What's the matter?" it asked. "You're not scared, are you?"

"N... No..." Lucas said. The Rope Snake rolled its eyes.

"Man up, will ya?" it said. "Don't worry; we've got this." A small flame appeared opposite from Lucas. It grew into a raging fire. Bowser stepped out of the flames and roared.

"... Well, see ya," the Rope Snake said as it darted back inside Lucas' pocket. Bowser faced Lucas.

"So, you're my opponent?" he growled. Lucas, frozen with fear, merely stood there. "Well, let's make this quick," said Bowser. He approached Lucas. "It's a pity, really," he said. "I was hoping for a challenge." He punched Lucas in the face. "Ah, well. I can still make this fun." Bowser grabbed Lucas, jumped into the air, and landed on top of him. Lucas slowly stood up. He tried to kick Bowser, but the Koopa King effortlessly blocked it.

"Is that all?" he snorted. He lashed out at Lucas' legs, then knocked him into the air. Lucas regained his balance in mid-air.

_"I... I have to fight..." _he thought as he gathered his PSI energy. "P... PK Thunder!" he cried as he struck Bowser with a weak electrical jolt.

"That's your attack?" Bowser said in disbelief. "How the Hell did a weakling like you make it on the Brawl roster?" Lucas kicked Bowser in the face, then blasted him with PSI energy.

"I'm not weak..." Lucas said, gathering his PSI energy again. "I can do this... I will fight... I will win!" Bowser yawned.

"Brilliant speech, kid," he said. "You'd be perfect for one of those crappy Disney movies."

"PK Freeze!" Lucas yelled as he sent icy energy towards Bowser. The Koopa was trapped in ice. Lucas took out his Stick, and whacked the frozen Bowser with it. Bowser broke free of the ice, and steadily approached Lucas.

"Think you're clever, eh?" he growled. He punched Lucas in the gut. "Keep lying to yourself all you want!" He flung Lucas into the air. "You'll always be a weakling!" He slammed into Lucas, sending him flying, and off the stage. Lucas threw out his Rope Snake, and climbed back up.

"Don't give up!" the Rope Snake said as it hid inside Lucas' pocket.

"You're wrong..." Lucas said, clenching his fists. "I won't lose to you!"

"You're pathetic, kid!" Bowser said as he dashed at Lucas.

"PK Fire!" Lucas said as he sent a blast of concentrated PSI energy at Bowser. It burst into flames when it hit him. Bowser yelled in pain.

"Gaah! What the Hell..." he managed to say. Lucas ran at Bowser, and blasted him with more PSI energy.

_"I can do this..." _Lucas thought. _"I can win!" _A Smash Ball appeared above Bowser's head, but he didn't seem to notice it. Lucas' heart sank, but his spirits rose once more when he came up with an idea. _"Please work..." _he thought.

"PK Thunder!" he said as he sent a jolt of electricity at the Smash Ball. His attack his its target, but failed to break it. "No..." Lucas said. Bowser raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" he asked, confused. Mr. Saturn appeared beside Lucas. He picked his last hope up, and threw it at the Smash Ball with all his might. Unfortunately, he missed his target.

"Your aim's terrible, kid," Bowser said. "What are you trying to..." Bowser trailed off as the Smash Ball floated down in front of him. His eyes widened in joy as he slashed the Smash Ball with his claws, shattering it.

"No!" cried Lucas. Bowser grew bigger. His hair and horns grew longer, and the spikes on his shell grew sharped. His eyes, once concentrated and focused, were now filled with maniacal rage.

"Such a pity," Bowser laughed. "Oh, well. You should consider yourself lucky. You will have the honour of being crushed by the ultimate power, Giga Bowser!" Lucas jumped into the air.

"PK Fire!" he said as he sent more flaming PSI energy at Bowser, but it didn't seem to hurt him at all.

"Weakling!" Bowser yelled as he punched Lucas. He felt some of his ribs break as he felt to the ground.

"N... No..." Lucas said as his eyes watered. This was it. He didn't stand a chance. There was no way out.

"Well, I'm bored with this," Bowser said. "Time to die." He took a deep breath. Lucas braced his hands out in front of him, anything to protect himself. He felt the last of his energy gather in his hands. Bowser attacked, breathing a massive stream of fire at Lucas. The streets became burned and charred as they were scorched by the immense heat. The ground started to melt, and the surrounding air became warm. Deciding that the boy was burned to a crisp, Bowser ceased his attack. Lucas was still there, holding a blue sphere of energy in front of him. His injuries were completely gone.

"Wait, what just happened?" Bowser asked. Lucas looked at his hands. The PSI Magnet has completely restored him.

_"This is great!" _he thought. _"But I still don't stand a chance while he's in that form..."_

"This means nothing!" yelled Bowser. "You're still a pathetic weakling! I'll just smash you to a pulp instead!" Suddenly, Bowser started flashing. "Wait, what...?" He shrunk back to his original size. "Ah, crap," he said. Lucas ran at him, filled with newfound determination. He hit Bowser with his Stick, then kicked him in the gut.

"Alright, that does it!" Bowser said. He jumped into the air. "Get ready for my Bowser Bomb!" Lucas quickly gathered all the energy he could.

"PK Love!" Lucas blasted Bowser with a great amount of energy, sending the Koopa King flying. He vanished in the distant skies. The Rope Snake emerged from Lucas' pocket.

"Well done," it said. Lucas smiled, and swished PSI energy around with one of his fingers. His confidence restored, Lucas resumed his journey.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, here's another fight, between two of my favourite characters. Liked it? Then by all means write a review. Thought it was crap? Then by all means write a review. Remember, if you have a request, let me know. It doesn't even have to be from the Smash Bros. series! Like, Crash Bandicoot versus Earthworm Jim! Oh, man, how awesome would that be? Very. Wait, but then it'd be more of a random crossover. Hmm, not sure if I can do that. Bah, whatever. Drop me a line!


	3. Sonic VS Ganondorf

All characters are owned by Nintendo and Sega. You know the drill.

* * *

Sonic ran through the Green Hill Zone as fast as he could. He ran through a loop, turned a corner, kicked off the ground, and landed in a half-pipe. He looked around impatiently, waiting for his challenger to appear. The ground next to him grew dark, and a portal opened up. Ganondorf emerged. Sonic jumped back, then looked at his opponent.

"So... You're the King of Evil, huh?" he said. Ganondorf nodded.

"I don't have time to waste talking," he said. "Let's skip to the part where I crush you." Sonic grinned.

"I like your style, buddy," he said. "But you're wrong about that crushing part!" He ran at Ganondorf, and kicked him in the chest. Ganondorf jumped back and tried to punch Sonic, but he blocked the jab, and kicked Ganondorf in the leg. He jumped up, and kicked him in the face. Ganondorf grabbed Sonic and kneed him in the face. He threw him into the air, and punched him in the back.

"Looks like you're stronger than I gave you credit for," said Sonic. "Not a problem, though. I'll just have to go all-out!" He jumped into he air, curled into a ball, and launched himself at Ganondorf, striking the Gerudo in his chest. Sonic kicked him in the face, then spun around, digging his quills into Ganondorf.

"Gahh!" Ganondorf said in pain as he stumbled back. Sonic grinned, and punched him in the gut. Ganondorf tried to kick him, but the hedgehog jumped back. He tried to chase him, but the annoying blue thing outran him easily.

"You're too slow!" Sonic taunted as he ran on the spot. Ganondorf gritted his teeth in anger, and ran at Sonic. He punched the hedgehog, but the blocked the blow, and countered with a punched of his own. "Come on, step it up!" Sonic said. Ganondorf grabbed Sonic by the neck, and started choking him. Sonic's eyes bulged as Ganondorf threw him to the ground, panting heavily.

"How do you like that?" he snarled. Sonic got up, and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Is that your best?" he asked. "Don't tell me that's all you've got!" A Green Shell appeared next to Ganondorf. He threw it at Sonic in anger. Sonic smiled, jumped over the Shell, and kicked it back at Ganondorf. The shell slammed into the Gerudo, who fell to his knees. Sonic walked over to him.

"Cheer up, big guy," he said. "There's no shame in losing to the best." Ganondorf stood up.

"I will not be defeated by someone as pathetic as you!" he shouted as he kicked Sonic in the face.

"... So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" he said quietly. He glared at Ganondorf. "Game on, then." He tackled Ganondorf, punched him in the face, then kicked him in the gut. Ganondorf punched Sonic in the chest, grabbed him, threw him into the air, and tried to hit him, but the hedgehog spun around and caught his arm. He spun around, drilling his quills into Ganondorf's arm. He yelled in pain as Sonic jumped into the air, and kicked him in the face.

"You're so sluggish," Sonic said as he kicked Ganondorf's leg, making him fall over. He kicked Ganondorf before he could get up.

"This isn't the end..." Ganondorf said as he slowly stood up. "Not by a long shot..."

"Really?" Sonic said, tilting his head. "You look pretty tired to me." Ganondorf kicked Sonic in the face, then tried to punch him, but the hedgehog jumped back, and spun into him. Ganondorf staggered back. This was nonsense! How was he losing to Sonic the Hedgehog?

"You see?" Sonic said. "You never stood a chance against me. I'm much higher on the tier list than you are!" Ganondorf clenched his fist, and drew it back.

"Tiers are for queers!" he screamed as he charged his fist with all his remaining energy. Sonic rolled his eyes, and jumped behind Ganondorf, preparing to attack him. However, Ganondorf spun around, and punched Sonic as hard as he could, shattering every bone in his body. The hedgehog was sent flying, his body torn apart as he flew through the air at an impossible speed. Ganondorf crossed his arms and laughed. What a satisfying victory.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Reverse Warlock Punch FTW! This is a bit shorter than the previous two. Eh. I'm a firm believer of "Tiers are for queers." I think that a character's potential is measured by the player's skill. I use a lot of low-tier characters and, while I don't mean to brag, I'm awesome. If you were playing as Falco on an online match and got absolutely owned by a red palette-swapped Bowser, that was me. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this fight. Send me any requests you might have.


End file.
